Stacey
by justkillingtime
Summary: George's mates from college come to visit, and they remember 'that girl'.


**This is just a piece of light hearted babble I felt like writing. My other fic was getting a little intense.**

* * *

George picked up the photo of him and one of his best mates from college Ryan and chuckled. His friend Drew had taken the photo and it had been one of the funniest afternoons they'd had all college.

Just the thought of it made him laugh.

"Hey George what's so funny?" Izzie asked, coming up behind him and taking the photo away.

"I was just remembering when this photo was taken."

"It's a cute photo but what's so funny about it?"

"See that girl there?" George pointed to a blonde girl standing in the back ground of the photo with her back to the camera. "That's Stacey. Drew had a crush on her, well, we all did but Drew had it bad. He was trying to get a photo of her without her knowing but she'd never turn around at the right moment. There are a dozen photos of me and Ryan around the place from that day."

"Aww that's so cute."

"Yeah real cute. I've got to finish getting ready. I'll bring them over after lunch if you'd like to meet them."

"I'd love to meet your old college friends."

"Great. I'll invite them over. Now go." George pushed Izzie out of his room. As he finished getting ready he remembered the day that photo was taken.

It was half way though their first year at med school and they'd been sitting in the lecture hall waiting for class to start. They'd arrived ten minutes early like they always did and were sitting in their usually seats, half way down against the wall.

"We need to give her a name." Drew had said.

"What! Why does she need a name?"

"Because we can't just keep calling her 'that girl'"

"Why not?"

"Because it sounds stupid."

"And giving her a name isn't more stupid?"

"Not once we've given it to her."

"Well what is her name going to be then? It's not like we can just go up to her and ask."

"We could do that you know. Go up to her and ask."

"And what fun would there be in that?"

"It's just an idea."

"I think we should call her Stacey."

"Stacey?"

"Yeah she looks like she could be a Stacey."

"Alright then. Do you think Stacey will come to class today?"

"It's Tuesday she'll probably be here. She often misses Mondays and Fridays but she's usually here on Tuesdays."

"Wow you really have been keeping tabs on this girl."

"What can I say. I'm in love."

"You've never even spoken to her."

"So? Love can transcend all barriers."

"You're crazy."

"Look there she is."

The three mates stopped talking and watched as 'Stacey' entered the lecture hall. She walked right past them as she took her usual seat, front row dead centre.

"Do you think she realizes we're all watching her?"

"She's beautiful how could she not notice? Lets get a photo of her."

"A photo? You're going to go up to her and ask to take her photo?'

"No! Of course not. You two are going to pose for a photo and she's going to be in the back ground."

"That's lame."

"Just pose for the photo."

After twelve attempts they gave up trying to get a good photo of her.

By now George had finished getting ready. "I'll see you this afternoon Izzie" He yelled as he walked out the door.

/\/\/\

George was meeting Ryan and Drew at a coffee shop down the road from the house. They'd phoned him a week ago to say they'd be in town and wanted to catch up. It had been nearly a year since he'd last seen them. They'd all applied for the same internships but George had been the only one to get accepted into the Seattle Grace program. Ryan and Drew had both taken the same internships in San Diego.

"O'Malley!"

Two men sitting in the back corner of the restaurant stood up to greet George.

"Drew, Ryan! It's go great to see you. What brings you guys to Seattle?"

They all took their seats and started looking at the menus.

"Just thought we'd come visit."

"Seriously? We're interns we don't just leave our hospitals." They hadn't told George why they were in Seattle and he didn't quite buy this story.

"Alright you got us."

"We're here for your surprise party."

"Surprise party?"

"Yeah. We weren't supposed to tell you about it."

"You're room mate Izzie gave us a phone call and said she was throwing you a party for your birthday."

"My birthday isn't for two months."

"Hence the surprise part. She asked us if we'd like to come and entertain you while she set it up."

"You met Izzie?"

"Nah. Just spoke to her on the phone."

"She sounded hot over the phone."

"Her voice reminded me a little of someone. I couldn't quite place it."

**

* * *

Well that's it for now. If you want to see what happens when George brings Ryan and Drew back to the house please review. Thanks.**


End file.
